Followers of Phoebus
Overview The Followers of Phoebus is an ancient religion, originating from the land of Ortos. Founded by the ancient Polemian Empire, the religion is still highly practiced within the Current Age. Whilst the origins can be traced to an ancient group, many scholars have found inconclusive evidence regarding an accurate timeline. And to make matters worse, Imperial documents and scriptures that pertain to the religion's origins remain sealed off from the Public. The Legend of Phoebus When the First Men were created, they were nothing but mindless puppets whose sole purpose was to please the Old Gods. It was said that one of the spirits granted Man the ability to think, feel, and talk as a form of punishment for their existence. On one fateful day, the spirits had lost all interest of Mankind, and pinned them against a world inhabited by ferocious beasts, mystical beings, and a sky devoid of light. Mankind was subsequently left to die and suffer throughout this period, known primarily as the Age of Darkness, as they defended against the creatures of the Night. Fortunately for Mankind, one spirit held great pity for their struggles. This mystical entity decided to teach Humanity the ways of Survival, granting the First Men an upper hand against the Wild. However, Mankind was still seemingly unprepared for the fight against the Eternal Darkness, and so the Entity then decided to grant them yet another gift. Sacrificing much of its strength in order to create the Sun, the Spirit managed to caste a powerful light upon the world. A light so bright, that the creatures of the Night would flee to secluded regions of Darkness, in order to survive against the newly-empowered First Men. Before vanishing, the Spirit echoed one final statement: "Mortals. You are all very fortunate to hear my words. I only ask that you spread my lessons to your kin, so that they too can have a greater future. And I only wish that you remember me as Phoebus, the Bringer of Light. After speaking to the Humans, Phoebus had faded out of existence. Having used almost all of its power, Phoebus was left to be judged by the other spirits angered with the events. The Bringer of Light was subsequently banished from the realm of the Divine. But despite this, Phoebus did not regret his decisions, knowing that they saved mankind from certain extinction; The spirit accepted their fate. However, Mankind had chosen to worship their savior as a token of gratitude, which in turn, allowed Phoebus to harvest back half of their previous energy. Allowing the spirit to create a Heavenly realm, acting not only as his Home, but as a Haven for Mortals of moral and faithful values to spend their eternal afterlife within. In the Current Age, it is believed that Phoebus keeps his watch upon Mankind, and its followers. Protecting them from the lurking threats spawned by demons, and of evil spirits that merely seek the end of Mankind. Events The Great Schism: "The Great Schism" was an event, in which the Religion saw a divide through different sects of belief. In which limited contact between the people of Ortas and people of Moros had ultimately spawned two vastly different beliefs. The Church of Phoebus, and the Divinity of Eternus seemingly worship the same form of God, albeit in a different span of practices and worships. Category:Religions Category:Lore